Its Only Three in the Morning
by Skyways
Summary: What's going on Spades why can't you sleep you should be resting on easy street. You built this town from the ground up, there wasn't nothing but dirt and rocks until you got there. It's only two in the morning, you can't dwell on things like that this early, but maybe that phone call you're getting can take your mind off things. requested blackrom lemons ahead


Title: Its Only Three in the Morning  
Comic: Homestuck  
Pairing: Spades X Sn0wman  
Rating: M

Alright this is another request fic, this is from the same person who requested my Chrome Mukuro fic, please note this is a Blackrom fic which means there will be a tiny bit of violence in this one. Please note this comes before my other two request fics which should come out next month when I'm done with finals. Anyways please enjoy and review. Please note I have three other requests I'm working on so if you do request a pairing in the reviews it may take me a while  
-

There is something that should be noted about the former Quasiroyal Sn0wman and that is if a person had the misfortune or in the rarest of cases fortune of joining her in a quadrant something should be noted with the act of making love. If a person enters into a Black relationship with her she would usually cause intense physical pain and near debilitating injuries during sex and for good measure when they finished she would take a long drag of a cigarette and put it out on their flesh to remind the person who was in charge. If the person tried to run from this then she would whip them repeated times until the person was left near death. If the aforementioned person was in a red relationship then the physical contact would be more like love making then pure animalistic sex as she would only leave superficial wounds such as small scratches or love marks on the neck or shoulders. After making love she would instead of using the person as an ash tray, share her cigarette after the intense physical session. Spades Slick had gotten many of the physical reminds of their black relationship over the years, so many in fact a person could probably use the cigarette burn scars on his body to make a sort of map.

None of that mattered at the moment, hell it was only three in the morning too early for any good, wholesome person to be out and too late for anyone living their life in the shadows to be planning anything, well that wasn't entirely true a one Spades Slick was planning something as he rolled down the street in his jet black 69 Impala heading towards the only neutral ground between the warring Midnight Crew and The Felt. He had gone there on behest of his Kismesis Sn0wman at a rather inopportune call, he swore that the bitch had purposely called him this late at night, not like he was doing anything else but still.

It started at two in the Morning, Spades was unable to sleep in his tiny flat it seemed that he had chosen it to be small on purpose, lord knows he could afford to have a mansion but he wasn't like those Felt bastards he didn't wave his money in other people's noses. The former Archagent stumbled from the kitchen in a white button down, partially undone and pulled from his black pants. His black tie was left hanging around his neck as he took a swig of Jack Daniels from the bottle. The former resident of Derse hadn't been in a right state for a while, hell he should be out finishing a heist by now, but no, he couldn't even do that.

His body resembled the sorry state that he was in, his clothes were a disheveled mess after his time in a bar, of course he only went there to raise a little hell and it worked. He brushed some of his wild raven hair back, it was nigh unmanageable and he had given up on trying to make himself look civil that night. His face adorned a bit of stubble that he had neglected to shave, maybe he'd get a goatee, yeah goatees were bad ass of course this was just one of the random thoughts that popped into his alcohol corroded mind. His silver eyes scanned the area quietly; he swore that he could see something moving in the darkness, course it wouldn't end well for whoever was in there with him, fuck he was the shadow magic priest. Whoever was there he didn't like it, he touched the large scar on his right hand which had healed to a grayish color which contrasted to his almost dark chocolate colored skin.

When his further observations didn't yield anything within the new few moment's he decided it was useless. Slick headed towards his living room, a messy room covered in newspapers, random things, and a few empty bottles of his preferred drink. He walked to his wall pulling one of the forty or so blade-kind weapons that adorned his walls as he began stabbing them in at random positions. Fuck why wasn't he able to sleep, he should be resting easy hell he owned this town. He made the fucking town there was nothing but rocks and dust until he arrived. Spades slumped over the piano he had placed in his living room and took another hard swig of the alcohol which burned his throat going down.

He and the rest of the crew spent their time moonlighting as a jazz band in one of the towns random dives, he was always on piano, one he lugged across down in his deck of cards Fetch Modus. Spades began tapping on the piano playing a few dissonant keys which pierced his ears like his sharpened knives. "The fuck is wrong with this thing!" Spades roared as he kicked the piano hard pushing it into the wall for the sixth time that week as the wall had suffered enough abuse as it looked like it was about to break open. Shitty as that was he wouldn't have to worry the landlord would take care of it for free, strike that he had better take care of that for free.

He was just about to strike another key when the single phone in his apartment rang, who the fuck would call him at this hour, not even Droog dared to disturb Spades this late unless it was something vital. The former Archagent kicked his small bench back making it hit the ground with a loud thud, one that was sure to wake up his neighbors. Hell if they came up complaining he'd be sure to give them a piece of his mind with his knife.

He shambled over to the phone and grabbed it giving a few heavy breathes trying to keep any hint that he had been drinking from his voice. "Whoever the fuck this is they had better start talkin before I stab the fuck out of em." Spades began in his usual condescending but authoritative tone, he still had a bit of the Archagent in him. "That is no way to address your superior Archagent," A calm, collected, and very cold female voice rang from the phones speaker as Spades began to grit his teeth. Great it was this bitch the absolute last person he wanted to hear from that night

"Listen you royal wanna-" "Be quiet you disgusting worm, meet me at the Lambert Hotel in thirty minutes and do not be late," Sn0wman ordered in her usual condescending manor before the phone line went dead. Great just great now he couldn't say no because the bitch cut him off that was all he needed today someone ordering him around when he should be on the fucking top.

Spades just grabbed two knives and shoved them into his pockets before shambling out of his apartment to go to his cruiser down below. Of course he wasn't in any shape to drive but he knew that there wasn't a single cop in the fucking city who would go after him, they knew better. The leader of the Midnight Crew and started the car, which leads back to the current situation. He slowly drove up to the hotel expecting an ambush of course no one in either gang was that stupid, this place was neutral, why the hell did they even have this the crew should own everything and just get rid of The Felt. He saw the bright green Mustang that the rival gang drove. Spades in his semi-drunken stupor decided to park next to the car, of course he was sure to leave a very massive scratch in the pain which was went from almost one end of the car to the other.

"Serves her fucking right," Spades spat to himself, of course they could easily repair the car but he wasn't thinking straight so he didn't realize how futile what he had done was. He kicked open the door to his car, denting the inside of the cruiser and leaving a massive dent in the car opposite his own. "Fucker shouldn't have parked so close," he muttered and closed the car door and shambled his way into the lobby. Usually the hotel had brilliant gold lights illuminating the place but they were all out letting the deep purple color of the night illuminate the building, for a moment it almost reminded him of Derse.

There was a tiny light flickering at the front desk, it was simply a room key with a tiny note beside it that had his name printed on it. Spades examined the key and began his ascent into the hotel's interior going to the room mentioned on the key's surface. It wasn't long after until he was at room eight of the eighth floor, the fuck was this woman and the number eight god damn. He unlocked the door and cautiously shuffled inside, this was a former Quasiroyal he was going to deal with not some normal board. The room itself was completely black as Sn0wman had taken extra precautions to make sure that not even the moonlight filtered into the room. "You know I don't like games!" Spades spat in a venomous tone as he walked in, kicking the door shut behind him. The room was not at a pitch giving them both the disadvantage of not being able to see.

"But I love games Spades, especially ones like this," Sn0wman replied a sensual, wanting sigh. Now he knew exactly why she had called him out, it was the same reason he called her out a few nights before. "Really, you coulda just come to my pad." Spades hissed as he slowly pulled one of his knives as he readied himself to make the first strike. "I was there less than an hour ago, the state of that hobble you call home is not fit for a proper lady." Sn0wman snipped as she watched the barely visible outline of Spades at the doorway, poor boy had no idea what he was in for.

"Good thing you ain't a proper lady," Slick spat as the former royal's whip cracked against his arm, earning a surprised holler as he dropped the weapon. "Now now Spades, it's three in the morning we don't want to wake any of the others." Sn0wman murmured in a condescending tone as she cracked her whip on the ground returning it to its normal form as a normal cigarette holder allowing Sn0wman to press it to her lips. She took out her lighter and let the cigarette letting Spades get a good look at her for a fleeting moment. She was wearing an emerald green nighty which had those star like sparkles much like her other dresses. It was just pale enough that it didn't augment the color of her dark caramel colored skin which barely had a mark on it. The nighty itself had a bit of black lace which was used as trim and around the solid section of the bra. Her midnight black hair had been done back allowing her bright silver eyes to be clearly visibly. She had a wild smirk adorning her lips as she crossed one leg over the other.

"You're under dressed," she whispered in a critical tone as she took a slow drag off the cigarette before blowing a few smoke rings in his direction. "You look like a slut as always," Spades responded as he pulled open his shirt and walked closer to his Kismesis. "Come now Spades you could have gathered why I would call you so late and dress accordingly, Honestly how you ever became a member of my court so illu-" Sn0wman began as her former Archagent grabbed her hair rather hard yanking her head back which earned a surprised gasp of pleasure followed by a growl of mixed dominance and defiance feeling the serrated edge of Spade's second concealed weapon press against her neck.

"I earned my way to the top with back stabbin and killin anyone who got in my way." Spades jeered in a small hiss as he pressed the blade closer to Sn0wman's neck. It caused the edge of the blade to slowly dig in, tearing the top layer of skin and earning a superficial bit of the quasiroyal's electric blue blood. "Now shut the fuck up ya damn slut," He ordered as he mashed his lips against hers, a kiss that Sn0wman was more than happy to try and dominate. Of course Spades knew her game and began to slowly drag the blade across her neck trying to enforce the point he was in charge. He was sure that the cut wouldn't sever an artery or slice her wind pipes.

Sn0wman purred at the feeling of her unblemished skin being graced with another mark as she began to kiss him harder. The two didn't hold back as Spades slid his tongue between the quasiroyal's lips which she bit into rather hard, just enough to draw his candy red blood. Spade could taste the copper from his blood and the mint from her cigarettes. He didn't want her biting off a section of his tongue as he dragged the blade along her body, cutting the nighty as he pressed the tip of the weapon just above her sex. Sn0wman understood what he was trying to say but decided to play with him a bit longer slowly grinding her teeth in before finally releasing his tongue.

"No need to ruin my body Spades, I wouldn't have that sharp tongue of yours cut off, not yet anyway," Sn0wman whispered as she traced her tongue around the exposed small of Spade's neck leaving a small red mark from the bit of blood that was in her mouth. "I'll do whatever I damn well please you stupid bitc-" Spades began on one of his normal insults but it was changed into a cry of agony as Sn0wman took her cigarette holder and slammed it into the back of his shoulder, she made sure she wouldn't cut any tendons. She twisted and pushed forward forcing Spades into a sitting position. She knew what made him tick, domination of either of them and pain, he seemed to savor these more than any normal man would.

"Mother fuck at least warn a guy next time," Slick whispered as he glared up from between Sn0wman's legs. "Alright then I'm about to kick you," she teased, the very moment she finished her statement she kicked him to the ground, simultaneously ripping her cigarette holder out to cause extra pain as she placed the point of her heel against his throat. "This position suits you." Sn0wman whispered as she pressed her heel in as if trying to choke him. Spade growled showing the perfect points of his teeth as he struggled beneath his former queen. She kneeled down grabbing Spade by the hair as she moved her foot off his throat. She pulled him in by her hair forcing his face against her sex as she looked down to him like she was nothing but meat as she smirked wildly. "You're going to lick me clean or I'll just have to cut one of your pretty little eyes out Slick."

Spade growled not wanting to be taken control of by her again as he bit against her sex earing a pained gasp that turned into a pleasured sigh. "Naughty boy, if you wanted a bite to eat you should have said so." Sn0wman teased in a quiet tone as she took her other leg and pressed her heel against his crotch. "But if you want to eat me I'm afraid I'm going to have to stomp down as hard as I can as many times as I feel necessary." The former queen threatened as she pressed her heel against Spade's hardened cock. Slick knew that she would do it, he had seen her torture people personally for her own amusement so he had to submit for now.

Spade began to give small licks, sliding his tongue against her wet cunt, continuing the action a few times. His actions became a bit wilder as his tongue began to slide into her, the former Archagent was now lapping at his former queen as if he was trained to do it. "Ohh that's ahaa good dog!' Sn0wman cried out as she slowly moved the heel away from Spade's crotch. God she needed this, none of the clingy love bullshit that came with a red romance, no she wanted the pure physical domination brought about by a black romance. Spade continued as he began to eat her out, making sure to press his teeth against her former queen's sex every so often that he would try tiny trickles of blood causing the queen to cry out in pleasure. She took her free hand which held her cigarette holder as she placed it against Spade's throat.

"Make me cum in the next few moments, or I'll stab you in the fucking jugulars." Sn0wman threatened her voice hitching every so often because of pleasure as she began to arch her back. She was growing closer to a much needed orgasm as Spades bit against her sex once more, pushing the exile over the edge. Sn0wman gasped loudly and gave a cry of pleasure that built into what was a loud scream as she came.

She slumped back in bed taking the pointed edge of the cigarette holder away from Slick's neck as he grabbed his knife and shot up ramming the unsuspecting royal to the bed. Sn0wman's arm shot up to stab Spade as she stopped feeling the tip of Spade's blade press just against her eye. "You know I'm going to make you suffer for this, maybe not today but very soon." Sn0wman hissed in anger as she took her cigarette holder and rammed it into Spade's hand. He hissed in a mix of agony and pleasure as he slowly moved down biting into Sn0wman's exposed shoulder causing her to give an unexpected cry.

"Shut the fuck up slut," Spade threatened as he took the blade away from her face and traced it down her neck, pressing it against one of her breasts. He grinned pressing the tip against one of her nipples and slowly twisted it. Sn0wman gave a tiny whimper and grabbed the bed with both of her hands, sadly he was going after one of her only sensitive spots. Spade moved over and bit into the cigarette holder pinning his hand to the bed as he pulled it free with his mouth. He didn't waste any time as he freed his aching member, he needed this NOW and god be damned if any sort of revenge she would seek on him would stop him.

"Stay fucking quiet whore, or I'm going to stab you so many times I'll leave you half dead," he spat as he took his still bleeding hand and grabbed one of her hips pulling the former Black Queen in close. "Watch yourself, you know exactly what would happen if I die." Sn0wman whispered, now normally this wouldn't be much of a threat coming from anyone accept her. "That's why I said half dead," Spade whispered as he rammed himself inside of his old queen earning him a groan of satisfaction and a loud gasp from the exile as her breath hitched.

"You're a fucking bastard," Sn0wman whispered breathlessly, unable to say much else as Spade grinned. "And you're a slut for calling me just to fuck," he replied in the same breathless tone as he began to give hard deliberate thrusts. He did so not caring if Sn0wman would receive any pain or pleasure, he was using her for his own ends. The queen was panting and gasping in pleasure beneath him as Spade continued to thrust, dragging his knife over her body so he created superficial cuts so her blue blood would slowly leak out.

"Scream for me you exile bitch!" Spade roared in pleasure as he began to pound away at her wildly, his cock throbbing for release. He wouldn't cum just yet though, he held back to make sure he would drag out his domination over her. Sn0wman reached up with one hand grabbing Spade's back as he dug her nails in until she was drawing red blood. She began to rake up his back again and again, each time she did Slick would thrust in much harder, so much so the bed was forced against the wall in a hard slam.

"Get ready slut," Spade's whispered as he mashed his lips against Sn0wman's hard, trying to show full dominance. Sn0wman tried to do the same asserting her natural royal dominance over him as her sex tightened around Spade's throbbing cock.

Spade gave one last thrust, pushing himself as deep as he found possible before he finally came, letting his seed spill inside of her. Sn0wman gave an auditable gasp of pleasure digging her nails into Spade's back as she found herself reaching another orgasm. She knew there wasn't a reason why she hadn't cut him in half just yet. The two slowly recovered from their overly violent hate sex as Spade's pulled himself out.

Sn0wman was left panting ever so softly as she sat up in bed. She grabbed her cigarette holder cleaning off the tip using the already stained bed sheets. Spade knew what was coming as Sn0wman put the cigarette on the holder and lit it before she began to take a long drag off the cigarette. After a few seconds she moved the cigarette holder from her lips and gave a few rings of smoke. "Go," Sn0wman whispered as Spade blinked surprised that he wasn't getting another burn. He didn't want to think about why he wasn't going to have to waste a shot of his Jack on a burn and instead he got up and fixed his clothes without a word. He grabbed his other knife, which he was finding to be rather hard with a hole in his hand as he headed back to the curser. Fuck it was too early to think about things like this, it was on four in the morning.


End file.
